


Confession

by Abitscrewy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy
Summary: Logan finally finds the courage to confess.





	Confession

_It was always you, falling for me._

 

Logan's never been great with emotions other than anger. Even then, that one is reserved for when he really needs it. Battles, arguments, bar fights, the usual. Lately however, his emotions have been getting frankly confusing for him. He and Kurt have always been close but there's something more and he can feel it. He's just not sure what it is. He was fairly certain he's straight. Leave it to the elf to get people to question everything about themselves. He always did like to say he was God's message to people, telling them not to judge a book by the cover.

"How do you fall in love so damn easily, Elf?" the question slipped without his permission. He'd blame it on the beer, but his healing factor sort of eliminates that as an excuse. Kurt blinks, turning to his friend with a surprised look. His existence had been slightly to the left for about an hour now, but the question snaps him back into place. He takes a sip of his beer, still looking at Logan like he's just thrown a grenade or something.   
The entire idea that - A. Logan would open up to him about love of all things and - B. He thought that it was easy for him to fall in love? After a moment of consideration, the blue one chuckles and sets down his pint.

"Does the beer finally begin to affect you mein freund?" Kurt nudges Logan with a wink, and then decides to get a tad serious. Even if it's only out of confusion. "But really. What do you mean, exactly?

"I mean.. It always seems like you have at least _some_ grip on your emotions. Or at least you know what you like or want outta' life." Logan groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Never mind, forget I asked." he gulps down the dregs of his pint of beer and stands, putting cash down on the counter for the barkeep. "We should get goin. Don't seem fair to keep the 'tender up later than he has to be." it's as if the question had never been asked. Kurt can see he doesn't want to continue on the subject, but that bothers him even more than the question. Was Logan really struggling that much with his emotions? It had occurred to him before that his friend had always been.. Stoic. But it never seemed like too much of an issue.

A deep frown finds Kurts scarred features. He pays for his tab and follows along. Though he's a little wobbly, he's not too sloshed to think. He catches up to Logan outside, walking backwards in front of him. Trying to get a lock on his eyes, hidden beneath those big furrowed eyebrows of his.

"Liebchen, you will never get anywhere with emotion if you let it simply sit there." Logan stops walking, hands in his pockets. A sigh heaves from his large chest and he finally obliges Kurt for a little eye contact.

"Well what the hell else _should_ I do with it?"

"Have you thought maybe of trying to _express them_ , perhaps?" Kurt cocks his hip and sets his hand there, raising a brow.

"Funny, bub."

Kurt frowns, and his tone shifts rather dramatically to one of concern. "I'm serious Logan. If you need to talk about them to someone... You know I am always here." he sets a hand on the other's shoulder.

Something somewhere deep in Logans confusing heart practically bursts into flames. Sparks and flames writhe in him and threaten to tear him inside out. What the hell do you do with emotions? The answer, apparently, is to let them take control.

When he grabs Kurt by the front of his shirt, the German thought that he had upset his closest friend. For a split second he contemplated teleporting out of reach, fear spreading throughout him. Though Logan doesn't do anything harmful. He grabbed his shirt, and slammed his lips to Kurt's. Why must everything be so violent with him? Not that Kurt minds, he knows that it's just how Logan is. However, this doesn't stop both surprise and confusion in him. Was this what he'd meant? He'd been talking about love, emotions, confusion. It starts to make sense sometime around when Kurt slides his hand from Logan's chest up to his shoulders.

After a moment of passion the bulkier man lets go, face beet red. A good contrast to Kurt's purple features and widened eyes. He's still surprised for a moment, but then it changes to almost... _Giddy_ laughter. For a second Logan thinks _This is it. This is how I ruin our friendship. Shit, fucking hell god damn-_ and then the thoughts are interrupted by Kurt, kissing his cheek.

"You always seem to do instead of say." Kurt slides a stray hair from the larger man's face. 

"Yeah, well.. Actions speak louder than words or somethin..." Logan grumbles, looking away in an attempt to hide the heat radiating off his cheeks. It wasn't the end of a friendship. It was the beginning of something different. 

Kurt can't help but chuckle again. "Maybe this would be better carried on back at the school?" he raises a brow, and carefully takes Logan's larger hand in his. Good lord any one of his five fingers is as thick as his one of his three. He can't lie, he's noticed Logan's muscular prowess _very_ closely. He shakes his head to stop himself from fantasizing too much, and taps on Logan's arm twice. This little device is what he uses to warn his friends of an oncoming teleportation. 

In a large cloud of smoke, they both appear in Kurt's room at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Bamfs are littered around, lazing about on the couch or hanging from random objects. Kurt lets go of his guest's hand to organize his coffee table a little. The Bamfs like to watch movies while he's gone, and occasionally leave a little bit of a mess. Though they expected him later. Hadn't gotten around to clearing the room of all evidence of their little marathon. Kurt silently gives them the look of 'I know what you did'.

"Ah, entschuldigung. What a mess..." he mutters. His confident little persona fades when he's home. He doesn't have to hide himself here, much less around Logan.

"You've seen my room. It's fine, it's fine.." The bulkier of the two stands awkwardly in the space of Kurt's living room. Aside from the devil's little blueberries around, it's fairly clean. Kurt is good about doing chores, and is normally other places anyway. The place tends not to get too messy.

The acrobat finishes up and sighs, shooing Bamfs off the couch before sitting down. He pats the space next to him and Logan plops down, wringing his wrists idly. He has.. No idea what to say. His brain hadn't really gotten this far or even expected to get this far. He figured Kurt would just disappear and that would be that. He'd thought the friendship would end right then and there, but now he's being invited to sit and talk with the elf.

"I didn't think you'd even... I mean, I ain't exactly religious.. Not to mention the whole.. Bible and gay thoughts or something. I don't know. I don't know why the hell I thought," he slicks a hand through his thick brown locks, confusion coming back en mass. Kurt's tail flicks, unsure of whether to laugh or not. He's always joking around, always trying to lighten the mood, but these things are slightly more serious. At least in tone. It sounds more like Logan is trying to confess.

"Logan." he sets his hand on the big friendly lumberjack's knee, looking into his eyes. "I am a blue, velvety, yellow-eyed acrobat with a tail and pointy ears. Half the students here may not even have genitals. You have been a close loyal friend to me for so many years. I would and will accept you no matter what." He moves to take his hand again, squeezing slightly in reassurance. They share a quiet moment, just looking at each other. Kurt slowly closes the space between them, and starts a much softer kiss. One less frustrated, still equally as passionate and loving. Logan is tense and unsure, but he sets a hand on his partner's hip. He's used to leading. Everything about this is confusing to him.  
But he doesn't stop, and he doesn't want to.

He's almost disappointed when Kurt pulls away, though he's still so close. They can feel the breath from one another. So different in size and structure, complexion, but both with eyes so full of longing.

Logan finally smiles. He has no idea why he thought Kurt would freak out. Whatever stupid part of him thought that is gone now. He feels safe again, trusting again. This is Kurt, after all. The skinny blue elf, one of his longest and closest friends. They know more about each other than most. Honestly they'd already seemed like a couple to begin with. He feels a little stupid now but hell he doesn't care. He sets his head on the other's shoulder with a slight thunk, and sighs.  
"Thanks."

"What for, liebchen?"

"Dunno. I'll figure it out."

"Hm.. Alles klar. Want to watch a movie?" Kurt grins.

Logan laughs. "Sure."


End file.
